A Parent's Heart
by VioletShadowGirl
Summary: Sometimes, behind a cold and a rigid stone there might be a gentle warm heart, and after a mission outside the gates of the village, Sai is assigned to a new mission that he brought for himself, to take care of an orphaned baby.


A Parent's Heart Prologue

One night under the light of the moon, which filled the place with its silver rays, reaching everywhere except for these places which were hidden from the light, making them so dark to see what's inside them or even guess what's there.

While in the village of konoha, the lights of the village killed the moon light as people lit them everywhere to clear the way in front of themselves, the lights reached everywhere except the gates of konoha that looked dark and scary for anyone to pass by them, and that's where you find somebody passing safely by them without fear or even making a big deal about every step, perhaps because he's got used to the worst in his own childhood.

That person was a young man who lived most of his life under the shadows of the foundation called "root", he had pale skin and dark black eyes that had almost zero emotions in them as he walked through the gates of konoha, his eyes weren't looking at anything, as like if his body moved on its own.

The second place you'd find him was inside the hokage's office, thanking the old lady who sat in her office, it seems that he got back from a mission and gave the hokage the mission report then he got out of the office.

The third place where you would find him was outside the gates in the dark spaces in front of it, sitting on a high place while drawing the small suburbs that surrounded konoha out of the gates at the time when the lights are on, the shape of the place and the way it was mixed with the night was perfectly beautiful to draw.

He was moving his hand across the sheet of paper, coloring in a way that looked exactly the same like the scene before him.

Beside him there was a book about relationships that he brought from the library which he would bring it back to there by tomorrow.

"I shall try to lend the book back on time" He thought to himself, still drawing until he heard a scream that stopped his hand from coloring any furthur.

He looked at the source of the scream to find a house in one of the suburbs which was lit on fire with people screaming and calling for help.

The scene didn't move an expression of an emotion on his face but it moved his body to get up, pack his things fast and run to there to see what's going on and help if he could.

Around the burning house, the fire that burned the house didn't burn it only, it also burned the hearts of those people who were exteamely terrified.

Some people were trying to put out this fire but that wasn't helping as the fire was increasing.

The root ninja reached to a roof of a house near the place, adjusting the situation, not caring for the screams that crossed by his ears.

He stood there for a while then he jumped away.

The people who tried to put off the fire gave up, feeling desperate of the fire that ate the house and the air by its smoke.

The situation was getting really bad for mere minutes of fear and dpression when a group of leaf jounins were running towards the fired up house, holding up the same hand seals then they spoke in one breath the name of a water style then they got out water, putting the fire out after few minutes and then they got too many cheers for their sucsess.

But so soon, the cherrs of happiness turned into crying and whining when one of the jounins said that they found no life in the place.

"They all were burned up, I'm sorry" he said to those people who surrounded him then they all went away, some of them crying and comforting the others and some of them didn't give a thought about the situation and some were feeling sorry about it.

The jounins also went off, with one of them passing by the root ninja who stood around the place of the scene, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, we would't have come here if you hadn't told us" The joinin told the young ninja but the young ninja didn't reply else by saying "you are welcome" with no expressions then the jounin went off, with the young ninja's eyes after him then they gazed back at the place of the scene, going towards it.

The young ninja reached the place, scanning it in trial to find something.

"I don't think all of them were burned up" He thought, looks like the ninja wasn't convinced enough by the news that were told by the old jounin, forced by his eagerness to find out the truth, it isn't because the joining lied, he gave what he knew but the young ninja's senses told him the opposite.

He got inside the place, searching everywhere for a breath of life but there was none, making him stop in the middle if the house, stopping the search.

He looked around from his place for anyone but he didn't find a clue for any life, making him stop the search.

He was about to give up till he had heard a sound of a crying baby, which grabbed his attention and made him search for the source of the crying.

He scanned the attic which was under the house, that's where the sound was coming from.

He searched around for the source of the crying but he couldn't find it.

He stopped and scanned the area from his place.

His eyes looked around for any movement until he caught a movement under a hung thick wooden bar, that's where the crying came from.

He went towards the place of the crying, looking under the wooden bar to find a really young baby who cried while kicking the air by his arms and feet.


End file.
